Beliefs Unraveled
by ammmmmmmy
Summary: Acheron discovers yet another thing Artemis has hidden from him ... the existance of another living Atlantean. Devil May Cry spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sherrilyn Kenyon owns all the Hunter characters. I'm not her. Therefore, I don't own them. Not hard to figure out, huh?

Acheron slouched, running his hands through his dark green hair, one leg tossed over the arm of the throne in his home in Katoteros. He gritted his teeth in annoyance, as he felt the call of Artemis. She'd been trying to get his attention all night, and he'd been paying no heed to her. Ever since he'd found about their daughter, he felt even less obligated to answer her than usual.

He was incredibly happy to find out that he had a daughter besides Simi, but the fact that Artemis had lied to him about this just drove the wedge between them deeper. Just when he'd thought it couldn't get any farther. Betrayal heaped upon betrayal. The story of his life.

Finally, in frustration he mentally yelled, "What is it, Artemis? In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to forget that you exist."

Her voice rang through his head, forming an instant headache, "I need to speak to you. Now."

He gritted his teeth and thought to her, "So speak."

He heard her huff, and then, "You know that I mean in person, Acheron. Now get up here."

Acheron felt his eyes bleed from swirling silver to red. Closing his eyes, he flashed himself to Olympus.

"You don't get to order me around without an agreement," He forced out.

"And yet, here you are," she said, sneering.

She wasn't any happier with him than he was with her. There had been a huge upsurge of Dark-Hunters getting their souls back. And one more was well on his way.

"Let me guess, Rachel just asked you for Sundown's soul," he said dryly.

"I know that this is your doing, Acheron," she roared, "If he is to get his soul back, you will have to pay heavily."

Acheron winced, hating the fact that the only way to cut down on his connections to her was to enslave himself to her for weeks at a time. He sucked in a slow breath, knowing that he had to agree to her terms. He refused to deny any of his Dark-Hunters a chance to regain their souls.

"The terms," he asked, resignation in his voice.

A triumphant gleam brightened her eyes as she said, "Three weeks. No leaving. No sending your vile little demon to do your bidding. Only perfect subservience."

His lip curled and his stomach dropped. Three weeks. In two weeks his daughter, Kat, would have her child. He would be stuck here. He'd known that Artemis was jealous of his love for their daughter, but once again he was surprised at her cruelty. How could he still be surprised by anything she did?

He couldn't say no. Jess needed his soul back. Rachel would pass the test. They were in love. He couldn't hinder that, no matter how much he hated Artemis at that moment.

He said, "The three weeks will, of course begin after Kat has her child."

Artemis laughed maliciously, and said, "No way. They begin the moment that you give his soul to that human. Now, do I have your word?"

Acheron closed his eyes, steeled himself, and sealed the deal, "You have my word. Now, give me Sundown's soul."

Artemis disappeared for a moment, and returned with the medallion that housed the soul of William Jessup Brady. Acheron slowly removed his backpack and allowed Artemis to drop it in.

He zipped the backpack, and raised his eyes, a smile forming. He knew that he would pay dearly for this later, but he'd just bought himself the time to be with Kat when she gave birth.

Artemis noticed the sly look on his face, and said, "What? Why are you smiling?"

Acheron said with a furtive smile, "You stipulated that I had to come to you after I'd delivered the soul. You failed to specify when I had to deliver the soul. I'll be seeing you after my grandchild is born."

Artemis's eyes widened, and he just caught the beginning of her tirade as he flashed himself to Reno, Nevada, right on Sundown's front step. He knocked on the door. It was opened by a short, curvy woman with dark hair.

"May I help you," she asked in a suspicious tone, taking in his green hair, leather pants, tight black t-shirt, and clunky goth boots.

Blocking her thoughts of lust out of long habit, he smiled and said, "Can you tell Jess that Acheron is here to see him?"

"Acheron? The Acheron," she asked, disbelievingly.

"The one and only, thank the gods," came a laughing voice behind her.

Jess stepped forward and opened the door fully, motioning for Acheron to enter.

He said, as Acheron followed him to his leather-drenched sitting room, "I'm assuming you are here about Rache's petition for my soul. That Artemis could teach Hitler a few things about tyranny."

Acheron grinned and said, "Who's to say she didn't?"

Jess and Rachel returned his grin and they all sat.

Acheron sighed and said, "Yeah, Sundown, I'm here about your soul. I have it."

Jess's eyes lit up, and Rachel clapped her hands together, and said, "Oh, Acheron, thank you! Jess has already told me what to expect. I won't drop it."

Acheron nodded, and said, "I'm sure you won't. But first, I have to ask you something. I will give it to you right now, if you wish, but I ask that you give me two weeks."

Rachel's brows drew together as Jess said, "Why? What do you know, Ash?"

"Nothing that affects you," said Acheron, "But after I give this to you, I'll have to be away for a while, and in two weeks I have a very important event that I prefer not to miss. What do you say?"

Rachel opened her mouth, but Jess laid a hand on her arm, quieting her. He leaned forward, studying Acheron.

"You keep it safe for the next two weeks, Ash," he said finally, "I figure we can wait. You've never asked anything of a Dark-Hunter before that I know of. If you are starting now, I know it's important."

Acheron smiled and said, "Thank you, Sundown. I really appreciate this."

Jess shook his head and said, "Don't mention it, Ash. You staying in town? You're welcome to stay with us, if so."

"No," said Acheron, "I just stopped by to talk to you."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Rachel jumped up and said, "Oh, that must be Eth!"

Acheron and Jess followed her to the door, Acheron saying goodbye. He heard the door open, and it hit him. He turned to see the impossible standing on Jess's doorstep. The woman was an Atlantean.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acheron froze, as did the woman. They stared at each other, as Jess and Rachel looked on in confusion.

Rachel said, "Eth, do you know Acheron?"

The woman started, as if she'd forgotten that the couple was still there. She turned her head slowly to Rachel.

"What did you say his name is," she asked weakly, her voice bearing the musical quality that all Atlantean women had.

Acheron heard his blood rushing in his ears.

"His name is Acheron," said Jess starting to become alarmed, "Ash, you know her? You okay?"

Acheron reached his hand toward her and said in their native tongue, "What is your name?"

She sucked in her breath, eyes widening. She backed away a step and turned, as if to run. He gently grabbed her arm and stopped her.

He said to Jess, "Please, leave us."

Jess turned, taking Rachel with him, though she protested, "Wait! Eth, are you okay? Why are you scared of him?"

When Jess had dragged her to the back of the house, Acheron tenderly drew her into the house and shut the door.

He said, "Why do you fear me?"

She licked her lips and said desperately, "You aren't supposed to find out about me! Artemis will kill me now!"

His eyes blazed red immediately, and she shrank back from him. He tightened his grip, keeping her close to him.

"Artemis? She's known of you," he slowly asked through clenched teeth.

"Please," she said, frantically trying to break away from him, "Please don't tell her you found me! She said if you ever learned of me that she would kill me! Please, Acheron… please!"

Acheron's hand tightened involuntarily on her arm, the familiar feeling of treachery from Artemis firing his veins. When she whimpered, he let go of her arm.

Her eyes widened as he backed her up to the wall, placing a hand on either side of her head and leaning in to say, "How long has she hidden you from me?"

She shook in panic, as Rachel's voice rang out, "Stop it! I don't know what's going on, but I refuse to let you terrorize my friend! Can't you see that she's scared of you? What's wrong with you?"

Jess ran out and grabbed Rachel as Acheron turned his red gaze on her. Her words sank in, and he turned back to see the woman trembling, tears flowing down her face. He blinked his eyes back to their usual swirling silver.

He lowered his hands to cup her face and say, once again in Atlantean, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to frighten you. What is your name?"

The woman closed her eyes, and in tearful resignation said, "Ethandra."

He closed his eyes, his brow wrinkling, and he said, "How… how did you survive the destruction of Atlantis?"

"I am a water-shifter. I had been in away in fish form when your mother brought down Atlantis," she said softly.

"How did Artemis find you," he asked, his voice hardening, though he tried valiantly to control his rage.

"When I returned to find my home gone, my soul cried out, like your Dark-Hunters, except that I wasn't dead. She came to me, and told me that she would protect me," Ethandra said.

He pictured Artemis making her deal, and said, "She promised to protect you if you would remain concealed from me."

She nodded and said quickly, "Acheron, I had to do it! Apollymi would have killed me, like the rest of our kind. I didn't want to hide from you, I swear, but it was what she demanded of me! Acheron, I hated to be separated from the only other one of my kind, but I had to! Please, don't tell her!"

Ethandra clutched at the front of his t-shirt, despair filling her eyes.

He looked into her eyes, tilting her head up, and said, "Ethandra, I will not let her kill you. I give you my word. You know that my word cannot be broken, or I die, and the world ends. I swear, she will not kill you. But I have to confront her about this. This lie is too large and merciless. I thought I was the last."

His voice broke on the last word, and her eyes softened. Haltingly, she reached up to touch the side of his face. He closed his eyes, feeling the magic of his people for the fist time in millennia. She leaned into him, and he wrapped his arms around her, something he hadn't willingly done to a female other than Simi and Katra since his death.

He said into her soft blonde hair, "I have to go and see her now. Don't worry. I will be back. You will be safe."

He felt her trembling increase as he pulled away. He lightly stroked her cheek, and then flashed himself to Olympus. He blew the doors to Artemis's temple off their hinges, and stalked in, his eyes flashing to red, and his skin turning to the mottled blue of his true form. Artemis's handmaidens all dashed away at his entrance, as they always did, but this time a tall, blonde figure remained seated next to Artemis's lush throne.

"Katra," said Acheron in the gravelly voice he had in this form, "Leave. I need to speak with your mother."

Artemis grimaced at his words, "Acheron, you know I hate being referred to as her mother."

Acheron growled at her, and Kat stood, calling him the Atlantean word for father, "Solren? What has happened? What has she done now?"

Acheron barked, "Katra. Go."

"No," said Kat, "I can't leave her with you like this. If you kill her the world will end. Now tell me what's wrong."

Artemis had stood during this exchange, and was backing slowly away, saying, "Stop it, Acheron. Everyone will know that you are here."

He rushed forward to tower over her and snarled, "Still ashamed of me? Tell me Artie, is it because I'm a God-Killer, or because I'm the last of the Atlanteans? Oh wait. I'm not the last."

Her eyes widened at the last sentence, and she said, "Kat! He's going to kill me!"

Kat was watching her mother with disbelief on her face.

She said, "How could you, Matisera? There is another Atlantean?"

Acheron roared, "She's known since Atlantis was destroyed! She's hidden her from me all this time! Just as she hid you!"

Kat pulled him back as he lifted a hand, anger radiating from him.

Kat whispered, "No, Solren. You can't. Think of the consequences."

Artemis raised her hand, saying, "I'll kill her! If you try to hurt me, I'll kill Ethandra!"

"No you won't," rumbled Acheron, "I gave her my word that you wouldn't hurt her. You don't have the power to hurt her now."

Artemis's face crumpled in rage, and she flew at him. Kat just managed to come between them, calling out, "Stop, both of you! Matisera, leave! Get out of here!"

Kat threw Artemis towards the door. Artemis finally seemed to see the folly of further provoking Acheron, and she scrambled out the door. Kat turned to her father and enveloped him a hug. He crumpled to the floor.

"You'd think I'd expect it by now," he said weakly, "After all the deception she's fed me."

Katra shushed him and rocked back and forth with him in her arms, and said, "At least now you know. There is another."

He nodded, and pulled himself together. He sat up, taking in her very pregnant stomach. His heart dropped.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt," he asked quickly, laying a hand on her protuberance.

"I'm fine," she said soothingly.

He let out a breath and said, "I'm sorry, Katra. She just… she still gets to me more than anyone, somehow."

Kat nodded and said, "I know Solren. But she knows that she's done wrong. Go now. Give yourself some time to calm down."

He nodded and stood, saying, "Okay. I really am sorry, M'gias. I'm going now."

She nodded as he flashed himself from Olympus to Katoteros. He stalked around the room, pacing like a caged wolf, trying to work off some of his anger. The dragon tattoo on his arm peeled itself away, and stretched, reforming itself into his Charonte demon, and adopted daughter, Simi.

She cocked her head to the side and said in her child-like voice, "Akri, why you angry? What did the red-headed bitch goddess do this time?"

He shook his head, not wanting to discuss it, but allowed her to read what had happened from his mind.

She shrieked, "What? Are you going to let me eat her this time? It would take lots of bar-b-que sauce, but I could choke the heifer-goddess down."

"No," he said tiredly waving her away.

Pouting she said, "I hate it when you say no to me. She deserves to be eated."

Acheron reached for the remote, turning on QVC, his last resort when Simi was just too much for him. Squealing in delight, she plopped herself down before the enormous screen, and Acheron absently manifested a cell phone and credit card for her. Hearing the adored shopping channel from the other room, Xirena, Simi's sister came galloping in, and Acheron manifested a phone and card for her, too.

After a few hours, his wrath had begun to cool. He sat on the throne once more. He called Alexion, and asked him to bring the sfora. When he held the scrying globe, he called up a vision of Ethandra. She was laying in a large bed in a dark room, with Rachel holding her, apparently soothing her. She appeared to be in shock. He grit his teeth, sorry that she'd been threatened by Artemis.

Making up his mind, he stood and said, "Simi, to me. We have to go to Reno."

Simi, looked up, smiling, "Ooo, there are lots of sparklies there! Will you buy me some, akri?"

"Of course," he said, the smile Simi always seemed to elicit from him spreading across his face, "And I'll bring some to you too, Xirena."

Simi clapped her hands in happiness, and drew herself back into the dragon tattoo form, and laid herself across his heart. He smiled as warmth spread from the spot where she had settled. Then he flashed himself to the place he'd seen Ethandra and Rachel in the sfora. He found himself in a room in Jess's house. Rachel looked up as he stepped forward and laid a hand on Ethandra's shoulder.

Rachel said, "Acheron, she is scared. Artemis has made some serious threats against her. You won't let her be hurt, will you?"

"No," said Acheron, looking into the corner to see Jess watching them from an overstuffed chair.

Jess stood and drew Rachel off the bed, saying, "Come on darlin'. Acheron can take care of her."

When he was alone with her, Acheron sat on the bed next to Ethandra, and laid a soothing hand on her thigh. She rolled over to face him, still blank with shock. He held his arms out in invitation, and after a moment, she sat up and fell into his embrace.

He said, "She will not harm you. It is over. I will protect you from here on out."

She rubbed her eyes on his shirt, and said, "Thank you, Acheron. Thank you."

He laid down, drawing her beside him, and he held her, stroking her back and hair, murmuring peaceful words in their language to her until she fell asleep. He stayed with her until he drifted off himself.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, where are my reviewers? C'mon people!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I own the plot, or lack thereof.

Acheron woke with a start, and jerked up in an unfamiliar bed. He stared down the blonde figure sleeping next to him, and the night before seeped back into his brain. He remembered that the woman next to him in the bed was welcome, as opposed to his bedmates in the past. He lay himself back beside her.

She awoke at the feeling of a hard, muscled body pressing into her back. Ethandra sighed and snuggled into him. Acheron encircled her with his arms and closed his eyes, trying to remember when he had last felt so at home, if ever. In his human life he'd been shunned by everyone that he loved, and his after-life hadn't been much better. He tried to quiet the voice in his head that kept telling him that he was destined to be betrayed by everyone that he held dear.

He reminded himself that free will trumped destiny every day. Sensing his unease, Ethandra rolled to her back, and peered into his eyes.

Laying her hand on his cheek, her brow furrowing, she said, "What is wrong, Acheron?"

He closed his eyes and nuzzled his face against her hand, feathering a light kiss across her palm before he replied, "Just ghosts of the past. Nothing you need to concern yourself about."

She cocked her head to the side, studying him, then shrugged and rested her head on his chest, humming lightly a song Acheron hadn't heard in eleven thousand years. Tears sprang to his eyes, and he ran his hand up to glide through her hair, and clench the silken strands with his fingers.

She tilted her head up to peer at him, her blue gaze met his swirling silver eyes and for a moment they simply laid in anticipation, lips tingling. Then he lowered his head, slowly, and kissed her, gently. She separated her lips at the feel of his tongue begging entrance. Swept away, Acheron shifted until he was holding himself above her on his powerfully built arms, the uncomfortably full area in his groin pressing exquisitely against the juncture of her legs.

She groaned and began rubbing her hips up and down, stroking his erection with her pelvis. He gritted his teeth, then leaned down to nibble at her neck, wanting so badly to taste her blood. Ethandra bit her lip, holding back more moans of pleasure, and ran her hands under his shirt, dragging it up and off. He returned the favor, slowly peeling off her top, licking and kissing every inch of skin as it was revealed.

He reached under her, causing her back to arch and present her breasts up to his hungry mouth. He unfastened her bra, all the while licking and flicking his fangs over her hard nipples through the lace cups. He slid his hands out from under her, taking the bra with them, then tossed it aside. He lowered his head once more, and lavished kisses and nips across her breasts. Then he lightly slid the razor-sharp point of one of his fangs across the outside of one breast, and licked at the thin beads of blood that welled forth. They both shivered in delight.

Ethandra reached down between them, and slid her hand between their tightly pressed groins, and began unbuckling his belt, then undoing his jeans. He threw his head back as her hand slipped into his pants and found his sex. He drew himself back, his penis spilling forth from his open jeans, and began to unfasten her pants, and then draw them down her tanned thighs.

Once she was divested completely, he yanked off his boots and jeans, and placed himself back over her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, I am finally updating this fic! Enjoy!

nightbloodrose: here is more! Hope you like it!

GottaGoListenToMusic: Hahahaha, Here is your update! Please to enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dark-Hunter world. Sherrilyn Kenyon does. I am poor, and cannot afford a lawyer, so no sueing, please.

Ethandra closed her eyes as Acheron lowered his head, taking a nipple back into his mouth, then slowly worked his very talented mouth farther down, pausing to dip into her navel, then again to sink his teeth a bit harder into the skin on her abdomen, just above her pelvic bone. When he was positioned between her legs, he knew she wasn't far from orgasm.

He lowered his head and gave one light, swirling lick around her clit, eliciting a deep whimper from her. She shivered in his arms as he placed his mouth over her opening and began to use his tongue to explore her whole sex. Just when he could feel her begin to tighten, he slid his fang down the hood of her clit, and as she cried out in the beginnings of orgasm, he drew it into his mouth and sucked her blood.

When he felt that the last shudder was wrung from her body, he released her, and crawled his way back up her body. She lay panting, her body glistening with perspiration. He situated himself between her thighs, and took his hard member, and began feeding it into her wet sheath. Her eyes flew open at the feeling of fullness, and she began to spasm around him once again.

At the feeling of her quivering, he thrust his way home, hard and fast. She bucked up to meet him, crying out. He began to thrust, shoving his way in, pounding himself against her, then slowly drawing himself out, rolling his hips. Over and over she clenched in release. After an orgasm that had left her limp, and mewling, he sped his tempo, and spilled himself into her, a grunt of ecstasy escaping him. Gasping, he laid himself across her, his lips brushing one of her nipples. They both lay recovering for a while, panting.

When she could speak again, she gave a soft laugh and said, "Well, the infamous Acheron certainly hasn't lost his touch. You know, Artemis always let hints drop about how good you were. I thought she was just being cruel, but she was right."

He froze at the reminder of the goddess who'd hurt him so much. Ethandra felt his body go stiff as he pushed up and rolled to sit on the side of the bed.

She sat up quickly and laid a hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, Acheron. I shouldn't have said that. My brain just isn't working. I have the tendency to just say whatever pops into my head. Please forgive me."

He turned to her and gave her a tight smile and said, "No, Ethandra, don't apologize. I just don't like to think about her."

Ethandra's brow wrinkled, and she said, "Artemis gave me the impression that you two are lovers."

Acheron's lip lifted in disgust as he said, "Yes, but not by my choice. It's her bargaining tool."

"What," said Ethandra, drawing back, "She treats you as if you were a common whore, to barter with your body?"

A grim smile tightened his face as he replied, "That's how she sees me. It's what I was in life, after all."

"No," she said, coming around him to sit on the floor before him, "That might have been how those fools saw you. But you are a god, Acheron. One of the very few good ones, at that."

A tentative smile brightened his face, and he reached down to draw her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he turned and laid her back on the bed, and set himself beside her, enjoying the feel of her soft curves pressed against the solid plains of his body.

A soft knock at the door broke their reverie, followed by Jess's voice, "Hey, Ash, y'all done in there? 'Cause I got a message here for you, and I ain't opening this door unless you two are decent. I like my eyesight."

Acheron chuckled, and kissed Ethandra on the shoulder. As he pulled the covers over her, he called out, "Just a minute."

He quickly pulled on his jeans and t-shirt, and then opened the door, slipped out, blocking Jess's view of the nude woman on the bed, and said, "Alright. Thanks for the use of the room."

Jess smirked at him and said, "I would say anytime, but, sorry. It kinda' creeped me out to hear my boss getting it on with my lady's best friend. Anyways, this just poofed into my family room a few minutes ago."

Acheron took the envelope that Jess was holding out to him, and paused, as he recognized Artemis's handwriting. It wasn't like her to write to him. She usually preferred to shriek inside his mind. He frowned, and opened the envelope.


End file.
